<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look After My Little Monkey, Son by SpeakOfTheMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267023">Look After My Little Monkey, Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe'>SpeakOfTheMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Chloe's dad makes Lucifer nervous, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Humor, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer wants to make a good impression, Realization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer meets John Decker. </p><p>Very few humans can scare the Devil, but the father of the woman he loves might just be one of them!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look After My Little Monkey, Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattlaaw/gifts">Nattlaaw</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lucifer meets Chloe's father!</p><p>This fic came into existence after an excited conversation with @Nattlaaw about how this potential scenario might go down, and I just had to write it!</p><p>Hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer squinted as he came to, his eyes adjusting to the overwhelming and iridescent <em>brightness </em>he was met with. “What the fu-…<em>where</em> am I?” His brain fought to catch up with him as he stumbled to his feet. Brushing the non-existent dirt from his suit pants, he glanced around at the tranquil and <em>heavenly </em>landscape before him. His jaw dropped. “No...it can’t be!”</p><p>“Oh I assure you, it definitely can.”</p><p>Lucifer spun towards the sound of the voice to find a man, dressed in a blue check shirt and jeans, watching him with a small knowing smile on his face. He looked to be in his early 40s, with dark blond hair and blue-green eyes - eyes that were familiar in a way he couldn’t quite place in his current disoriented state. Lucifer stared at him for a few moments, trying to place how he knew him, before shaking his head when he realised there were more important issues to deal with right now – like what the Hell, or <em>Heaven</em>, was he doing here?! “Is this…?”</p><p>“The Silver City?” the man finished for him.</p><p>Lucifer could only nod mutely.</p><p>“Sure is!”</p><p>Lucifer huffed incredulously. The last thing he remembered was having the father of all showdowns with Michael. He’d spotted Chloe out of the corner of his eye and swiftly positioned himself protectively between her and his nefarious twin. Said twin must’ve gotten in a good blow after that because the time between then and waking up here was decidedly fuzzy. He may have his invulnerability back, even around Chloe now, but there was still the little sitch of being able to be smited by other celestials. Was he dead? Had he somehow brought himself here? “But <em>how?”</em></p><p>The man just shrugged as if it were obvious. “You’re an angel - you can come and go as you please.”</p><p>“But I was <em>banished</em>!” Lucifer snapped, becoming exasperated. “How is this possible?!” He could really do with a drink right now. In an effort to alleviate that problem he reached into his jacket pocket for his flask, but cursed when he found it wasn’t there. <em>Of course </em>his earthly vice had been confiscated! He never was allowed any fun here.</p><p>The man ignored his expletives. “You were <em>thrown out,</em> yes. Little bit of an over reaction though if you ask me.”</p><p><em>“Thank you!” </em>Lucifer exclaimed appreciatively. “Everyone always takes my father’s side!”</p><p>The man gave him another one of those knowing smiles. “I’m sure not <em>everyone</em> takes his side.”</p><p>Lucifer regarded him curiously, but before he had chance to question him, the man continued talking.</p><p>“But did anyone ever <em>tell</em> you it was permanent - that you <em>couldn’t</em> come back here?”</p><p>Lucifer opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out as the question hit him like a sledgehammer. <em>Had </em>anyone specifically told him that he couldn’t come back? <em>‘Well I’ll be damned’ </em>he thought. “I- well, no...I- I just assumed I wouldn’t be able to get back in - that I wasn’t welcome.”</p><p>The man’s voice softened. “You weren’t banished Lucifer. The door was never locked.”</p><p>Lucifer felt like his head was about to explode with the weight of this latest ‘celestial bomb’ as Linda called them. If ever there was a time when a session with the good doctor was needed, now would be it. He tugged at his hair as he began pacing back and forth in frustration “So you’re telling me that the millennia I spent in exile was all my own doing, and I could have strolled back in whenever I’d pleased?! Well, how wonderfully bloody ironic! …And why did nobody <em>tell</em> me?!”</p><p>“That I don’t know. Maybe you should speak to your dad about that one.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled humourlessly. “Oh, I’ll be having words with dear old Dad, don’t you worry!”</p><p>The man watched Lucifer continue to pace for a while before gesturing at a bench behind them. “Why don’t we sit? Seems like you’ve had a rough day.”</p><p>Lucifer huffed but followed him over anyway and sat down. “Understatement of the century, but yes.” As his mysterious companion looked at him in understanding, another wave of familiarity washed over him. “You know, you look familiar. Have we met before?”</p><p>“Not exactly, but we do have someone very important in common.”</p><p>As the man’s blue-green eyes sparkled in amusement, Lucifer <em>knew. </em>“Oh dad.” His mouth went dry and his heart thudded in his chest. “You- you’re John Decker…you’re the Detective’s father.” It was a statement rather than a question as there was no mistaking the man in front of him now, and Lucifer kicked himself for not realising sooner. The eyes were the exact same shade as Chloe’s, and he recognised his face now from a photo he’d seen when Trixie had delightedly showed him a photo album of her mother’s childhood. It was strange seeing him in person like this though – so <em>young. </em>He only looked a few years older than Chloe was now.</p><p>Lucifer blanched as he recalled the past ten minutes and realised that cursing his lack of alcohol probably <em>wasn’t</em> the best way to make a good impression. And given how important this man was to Chloe, he <em>desperately</em> wanted to make a good impression.</p><p>“I am. And you’re the man who’s sleeping with my daughter.”</p><p>Lucifer choked on air. His jaw dropped as he blanched even further. “I erm I-“ he stuttered, trying to think of some way to rescue the situation. “...well, if it helps my cause any, we did have an <em>extremely</em> long courtship before we reached that point - 4 years in fact!” Parents liked that, didn’t they – when their offspring didn’t jump into bed with their partners straight away?</p><p>“Hmm, running off to Vegas after you kissed her and coming back married to a stripper no doubt slowed that courtship down” John retorted, raising an unamused eyebrow - in a manner that was uncannily reminiscent of his daughter’s.</p><p>Lucifer coughed and tugged uncomfortably at his shirt collar. Why was it so hot here? And why was his throat suddenly so tight? “I- she was actually an exotic dancer” was all he managed get out. As John’s eyes narrowed, Lucifer’s widened, knowing immediately that that was the absolute wrong thing to say. What was the matter with him?! Why had he suddenly turned into a bumbling schoolboy?! “Yes, you’re quite right – not the point!” he rushed to amend. “Forgive me...Detective Decker, Sir.”</p><p>A small amused smile pulled at John’s lips. He said nothing though, letting Lucifer sweat.</p><p>“...Actually, would you mind if I called you something else?” Lucifer rambled nervously, attempting to fill the uncomfortable silence. “’Detective Decker’ is indelibly linked to your daughter - she’s the only person I can picture when I say it.”</p><p>“You can call me John.” His voice softened as he added, “Given how many times you’ve saved my daughter’s life, I think it’s only right.”</p><p>Lucifer smiled gratefully, feeling his heart rate start to drop back down from the tachycardic range. “I will <em>always</em> protect her” he assured him sincerely. “I’d give my life to ensure her safety.”</p><p>“I know you would.”</p><p>Lucifer sighed in relief at not detecting an ounce of uncertainty in his response.</p><p>John was apparently not letting him off the hook just yet though. “Are you done being stupid and running off when things get tough though?”</p><p>“Completely done!” came Lucifer’s immediate and eager response. “My therapist assures me I’ve grown.” He paused for a moment, before holding the other man’s gaze as he added sincerely, “And I would never intentionally hurt her. My greatest desire is to make her happy.”</p><p>John smiled fondly and Lucifer relaxed – slightly. It would seem that was the right thing to say. “Just answer me one thing.”</p><p>“Of course – anything!” In any other situation Lucifer would be aghast at how much of an eager to please puppy he must look and sound like. But when it came to Chloe, he would forego every scrap of pride he had in order to do right by her. And if that meant throwing himself at the mercy of her beloved father, then that’s what he would do.</p><p>“Do you love her?” was John’s simple question.</p><p>Lucifer’s reply was instant, without hesitation, and equally as simple. “I do - very much so. More than you could ever know.” He had been asked that question on numerous occasions now, and whilst it had taken him a while to understand the confounding feelings he’d begun experiencing from the moment he met her, which had increased exponentially the more time he spent with her, he now knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved Chloe. And that he quite possibly always had.</p><p>John smiled softly, and if Lucifer wasn’t mistaken there was pride in his eyes. “Then that’s all I need to know.”</p><p>Lucifer frowned and looked at him confused. “You- you do know who I am?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>A bemused huff escaped his lips. “And you don’t mind your daughter being in a relationship with the devil…a- a <em>monster</em>?...I mean, not that I’m complaining - it just seems like it would be a deal breaker for most fathers.”</p><p>The look John gave him was one Lucifer could only describe as ‘paternal’. Even though he’d never been the recipient of such a look from his own father, he’d seen it on Daniel’s face when he looked at Trixie, and more recently on Amenadiel’s whenever he was around Charlie.</p><p>“Lucifer, I was a cop for a long time. I know monsters when I see them - and you, are definitely not one.”</p><p>Lucifer smiled softly as a memory washed over him. “That’s what the Detective said.”</p><p>“My daughter always was a smart girl” John replied proudly.</p><p>Lucifer shared his pride. “She is – she’s the smartest woman I’ve ever met. Kind too, and <em>unfathomably</em> selfless. Oh, and stubborn - she’s <em>very</em> stubborn!”</p><p>John chuckled at that last one. “Yeah - she gets that from me.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it” Lucifer replied. The two men shared a smile, before Lucifer added sincerely, “But most of all, she cares - so much. She cares about <em>me</em>- she...she <em>loves</em> me.”</p><p>“Have you told her - that you love her?”</p><p>Lucifer dropped his gaze, feeling like his answer would undo the progress he’d made in getting Chloe’s father to like him. “Not- not in so many words. I...I had thought I’d shown her.”</p><p>Instead of being annoyed, John surprised him by chuckling in amusement. Resting his arm on the side of the bench he leaned towards Lucifer, in a manner that suggested he was about to impart a secret. “Little piece of advice about women - they like to <em>hear</em> it too.”</p><p>Lucifer huffed. “So it would seem.” His heart rate began to speed up again as the insecurity that had prevented him from saying those three little words to her thus far, rippled through his veins anew. “I want to say the words to her - really I do. It’s just…“ He sighed in frustration at himself. He was the king of Hell for Dad’s sake – why was verbalising three simple words so <em>hard</em>?!</p><p>“You’re scared” John deduced, his voice soft and without judgement. “And you don’t feel worthy of being loved.”</p><p>Lucifer’s jaw dropped slightly, surprised at quite how accurately he’d managed to hit the nail on the head. “I-…yes.”</p><p>“If my daughter thinks you’re worthy, then you’re worthy” John told him simply before standing back up.</p><p>Lucifer had no adequate reply to that. He mutely rose to his feet too, stunned and overwhelmed by the <em>acceptance </em>and respect being bestowed upon him by a man who he’d feared would hate him if they ever met. It had never felt better to be proven wrong.</p><p>When John held out a hand to him, Lucifer stared at it dumbfounded for a moment, before shaking it firmly and smiling gratefully, hoping he understood just how much his words meant to him.</p><p>“You should get back to her - she’ll be worried about you.” They shared a look of understanding before John clapped him fondly on the shoulder. “It was good to finally meet you Lucifer.”</p><p>“Right. Yes – I really do need to get back to her. It was an honour to meet you too. Thank you, John” Lucifer replied earnestly.</p><p>“Thank <em>you,</em> for making my baby girl happy. I’m glad she found you.”</p><p>Lucifer felt his throat tighten with emotion again. “No thanks necessary. And I’m glad she found me too.”</p><p>A warm smile took over his face. Despite not having been back here for eons, he was already missing his home – his Chloe. John’s next words stopped him in his tracks though.</p><p>“Look after my little monkey, Son. Both of them.”</p><p>Lucifer swallowed and blinked rapidly against the onslaught of tears that had immediately blurred his vision. <em>Son</em> – Chloe’s father had called him ‘Son’. That one syllable meant so very much – he really did accept him, all of him. Just like Chloe did. Maybe, he realised, it was about time he accepted himself too.</p><p>“I give you my word” Lucifer choked out.</p><p>John nodded and smiled. “Tell her I’m proud of her, and that she’s a better detective than I ever was.”</p><p>Lucifer returned his smile. “I will.”</p><p>“Oh, and Lucifer - if you ever feel like asking her a certain question, you have my blessing.”</p><p>Lucifer blushed and swiped at a tear that had managed to escape and roll down his cheek. He had no doubt as to what question John was referring – it was actually something he had been thinking about for a while. And Chloe’s father giving his blessing was the greatest gift he could give. “Thank you – truly.”</p><p>The two men shared one last look of understanding. Lucifer nodded in goodbye before his vision flashed bright white and he left one Decker behind to return to another.</p>
<hr/><p>Lucifer gasped, awakening this time not to the heavenly light of the Silver City, but instead to a relieved cry of his name by a voice he would recognise anywhere - Chloe.</p><p>“Oh my God Lucifer - you’re okay?! You didn’t have a pulse - I thought you were dead!” Her voice cracked on the last word and she held his face desperately in her hands to assure herself that he was really there.</p><p>“Oh I was” Lucifer replied matter of factly. But at the sight of her already red-rimmed eyes widening in horror, he hastily added, “But only for a moment. I got better.”</p><p>Chloe still looked distraught at the idea of him dying, even if only for a moment. “You- you were back in Hell?”</p><p>Lucifer’s heart clenched at the care and concern in her eyes. Clearly she was recalling how time moves differently in Hell and thinking a moment here must’ve meant <em>years</em> of him being stuck down there. “Strangely not, actually. I ended up somewhere I never thought I’d see again.”</p><p>Chloe’s eyes widened once again. “Wait, you- you were in Heaven?”</p><p>“Yes. Believe me - no one was more surprised than I was!”</p><p>“Wow! That- that’s huge Lucifer!” She ran her hands up and down his arms and over his chest to check for any signs of hurt, needing the feel of his warm, <em>alive, </em>skin beneath her fingers in order to ground her. “You’re really okay though?”</p><p>“It is, and I am” he assured her softly. “I actually have a lot to tell you, I-“ The disaster zone that was his penthouse caught his eye over her shoulder and he tensed, sitting up fully and placing a protective hand on her waist as he remembered how he’d ended up in this bizarre situation in the first place. “Where’s my tosser of a twin?”</p><p>Chloe squeezed his arm in reassurance. “It’s okay - Amenadiel knocked him out and flew him outta here. Right after I unloaded my clip into his chest for hurting you.”</p><p>“Ah, good.” At least he wouldn’t have the hassle of having to deal with Michael right now. He beamed proudly as the second part of her statement registered in his dimension lagged brain. “Well done Detective!”</p><p>Her face shone with a mixture of pride and tenderness. “I’ve always got your back Lucifer.”</p><p>“As I will always have yours Detective.”</p><p>He sighed happily when she leaned forward and placed a warm kiss to his temple. These casual shows of affection, that she offered so freely and frequently, he loved <em>so</em> much. When she pulled back, she held out her hand to him and he let her help him up. She led him into their bedroom, which was thankfully untouched by Michael’s tornado of destruction, and didn’t let go of his hand as they sat down on the bed.</p><p>“<em>Chloe</em>...” he murmured reverently, as a wave of emotion hit him - just like it always did when he thought about how unbelievably privileged he was to have her in his life.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay” she choked out, her eyes glistening with moisture as she clutched his hand tighter. “I can’t lose you again.”</p><p>“I promise that I will never willingly leave you.” Lucifer reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand, tenderly brushing away a tear that had escaped. “And if something out of my control did manage to take me away, know that I would fight like Hell to come back to you.”</p><p>“I’m gunna hold you to that.” Chloe gave him a watery smile before pulling herself together. “So, Heaven huh? What was <em>that</em> like?”</p><p>Lucifer huffed. “Just as anti-fun as I remembered.” His voice softened as he added, “But I did have a rather interesting conversation while I was there.”</p><p>“Your Dad?”</p><p>“Not <em>my </em>Dad.”</p><p>Chloe looked confused for a moment, before her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. “You- you talked to my Dad?”</p><p>Lucifer smiled warmly. “I did. He seems like a wonderful man.”</p><p>Chloe choked on a sob as a fresh tear ran down her cheek. “He was.”</p><p>“Didn’t realise it was Papa Decker to begin with though – think I made a bit of a tit of myself” he joked, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>It worked. Chloe snorted in amusement. “That’s not hard to believe.”</p><p>Lucifer gave her a mock affronted look that made her giggle. “Yes well, as wonderful as he was, he’s also one of the few humans in history who’ve managed to scare the Devil – had me bloody bricking it! I believe I was given a version of the ‘what are your intentions with my daughter?’ talk.”</p><p>Chloe bit her lip in an attempt to control her smile. “And did you pass the test?”</p><p>“As unbelievable as it is, I believe I did” Lucifer replied, a fondness in his voice as he recalled how John Decker had freely accepted him. “He said he was glad that you found me, and he…he gave me his blessing.”</p><p>Chloe took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. “It’s not unbelievable – you’re a good man Lucifer, and my Dad would have seen that.”</p><p>Lucifer smiled shyly, feeling himself getting choked up again. “He asked me to tell you something.”</p><p>Chloe swallowed, watching him intently with hopeful, glistening eyes.</p><p>Lucifer cupped her cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb. “He wanted me to tell you, that he’s proud of you, Chloe. And that you’re a better detective than he ever was.”</p><p>The rest of the tears that had been welling up in her eyes, spilled over at his words. “Thank you Lucifer” she sobbed, before throwing herself into his arms and burying her face in his chest.</p><p>Lucifer sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rubbing soothing patterns up and down her arms as he rested his head atop hers. “You and your father seem to have a habit of thanking me for things that don’t require thanks.”</p><p>He felt her smiling against his chest and his breath caught when she turned and placed a kiss right above where his heart lay. When she leaned back, she was looking at him with such complete pride, devotion and <em>love,</em> that he once again wondered what on earth he had ever done to deserve her. She was his everything - and he was ready to tell her.</p><p>“Did he say anything else?” Chloe asked, taking his hand in hers once again.</p><p>Lucifer smiled knowingly. “He did actually. He reminded me of a few things that I need to do.”</p><p>Chloe gave him a curious look. “And are you going to do them?”</p><p>“I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>